Heat
by FreekGeekStretchedLobes
Summary: Antonio's in heat and Hank is there to help. Werewolf Au, established relationship.


Antonio was in heat. His heat couldn't come at a more inconvenient time. The team was in the middle of the biggest case of the year, and now they were down two people. Because once Antonio went into heat, more times than not, it sent Hank into a rut.

"Text me when you get any new leads," Hank said, shifting his phone and settling it between his shoulder and ear as he grabbed cans of nuts, bags of chips, bottles of water and dropping them into a bag.

"It'll be easier just to call—" Adam started, but Hank cut him off.

"If you call, I'm not picking up." He padded off to the bedroom. "I have other important things to take care of." He sat the bag on the night stand beside the bed, trailing fingers down Antonio's bare back, earning a soft whimper from the wolf. "Just text me like I said."

With that, he hung up, tossing his phone aside, his full attention now on his mate. Now that he was focused solely on the wolf spread out on the bed, the hormones Antonio was producing filled the room. Antonio lay face down, back arched, ass up, just like Hank had left him over twenty minutes ago.

"Good boy," Hank cooed, fingers deftly stroking over his ass. Antonio was heavily leaking slick. Hank slid his fingers over his hole, coating them in natural lube. Without warning, he shoved two in, Antonio moaning loudly.

"Dammit, Hank, please!" He begged, rocking back on Hank's fingers.

Hank pulled his hand away. "I don't know who you're talking to with that tone, pup. Now, I just called you a good boy. Don't make me take it back."

Antonio whined. "Alpha!" He looked back at his mate with wide eyes. "I've been _good_! Please fill me!"

Hank's cock hardened as Antonio continued to beg and plea. Two fingers slipped right back into the younger male. Antonio whined. It wasn't nearly enough. He wasn't completely full, but he wouldn't complain. Hank would not hesitate to make him suffer through his heat without the help he would need to make it bearable. Hank's fingers were better than nothing. He took them greedily, fucking himself back on those thick fingers.

"Good pup," the older wolf praises, adding a third finger to fully stretch his mate. "You know to take what you're given."

Antonio moaned happily. He could get off on three fingers. Slick dropped down his thighs, forming puddles around his knees. Only Hank had the ability to get him this wet. Swinging between his legs, Antonio's neglected erection throbbed. Hank curled his fingers just right, the younger wolf cried out, fucking himself faster on Hank's fingers.

"Fuck, Hank—_Alpha! _Please make me cum!" Antonio buried his face in his pillow, hips stuttering to a stop when Hank began to thrust his fingers into him. He was right on edge. He was almost there. A few more thrusts and he'd be over.

A broken sob left the wolf. This was the point where Hank usually took his fingers away and make him calm down. It was as if it were muscle memory per se.

But they never stopped, instead, they sped up. Antonio's back arched as he came, body collapsing afterwards. He smiled lazily when he heard the sound of Hank's shirt sliding against his skin as it was taken off and the sharp sound of his zipper being opened. This is when the older wolf loved to take him—while he's pliant and spent, laying flat on the bed. He bunches the pillow under his head more.

"That's right, baby, get comfortable."

Antonio wriggled in his place, Hank's hands stroking down his back down to his ass, which he spread apart to reveal his hole. Hank slid his cock through the mess of slick leaking out, coating the thick appendage thoroughly. Once he was ready, Antonio took deep breath just as Hank began to guide himself in.

He'd be in full rut soon, and Hank wanted to take things slow while he could, show his partner that he's loved before he's set to _breed_ mode. Inch by inch, he settled in, deeper and deeper. Antonio moaned, wriggling slightly to get his mate in deeper. Hank chuckled, squeezing his plush cheek. At the speed of a snail, Hank began to rock his hips into him, stroking over his back lovingly.

This was the side of Hank that made Antonio fall in love with him. He was almost always gentle, always bathed him in affection while he recovered. All too soon, however, Hank started to speed up. Antonio relaxed even further as rough hands gripped his hips tightly. The older man's inner wolf was starting to take over.

Not that Antonio would ever, _ever_ complain.

A deep growl rumbled in Hank's chest, sending shivers down Antonio's spine. The bed was started to creak and protest underneath them. A hand found its way into his hair, gripping and pulling firmly as Hank began to roughly fuck the younger wolf. His spent cock was starting to harden again, once again producing a large amount of slick.

"Good boy," Hank praised. "You're such a good pup, Toni." Antonio flushed a deep red at the shortened form of his name. It was the Alpha's favorite nickname for him we he got complete control over Hank.

Antonio didn't stand a damn chance. He was mercilessly pounded into, his prostate being abused with every thrust of those powerful hips. The younger wolf whimpered and whines as his orgasm began to build again. His back arched, hips raising as he clawed at the mattress.

"Oh—fuck—Alpha!" He cries out as he came for the second time, forcing himself back on Hank's cock with each thrust, sending his mate's cock deeper and deeper each time. He tried to keep up, desperately wanting to be filled with the wolf's seed. "Fucking knot me! Knot me! Breed me—_shit!_"

Hank's knot was forced in and it continued to swell he was still roughly rocked into. Antonio didn't relax until nails were digging into his skin, Hank snarling above him as he came inside his mate. Minutes go by, and the only sounds that could be heard was their labored breathing…

And the sound of a camera clicking.

Both Hank and Antonio's head snapped up towards the door, and there they met the wide eyes of their team gathered near their door.

"Wait, so you ditched work just to fuck? That's bull," Adam said, lowering his gun before putting it in his holster. "Next time I want to fuck, I'm not showing up."

Antonio groaned. "For Christ's sake, I'm in heat!"

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Hank demanded harshly, wrapping an arm around Antonio's waist.

"We texted over two hours ago and got worried with no response," Kevin said with a shrugged. "So we came over and heard, ya know, screams and so on."

"Anyways, we really need all hands on deck for this case. Come on," Adam said.

"I said text me if you get something. I never said I was going to respond to it." Hank shifted the two, Antonio mewling as Hank's knot moved inside him. "We can't go anywhere right now. Not with him in heat, and certainly not when I'm stuck balls deep in his ass." He pulled the blanket over them.

"What do you mean 'stuck'?"

Hank sighed, throwing the blanket right back off. He motioned everyone over. He pointed to his slowly deflating knot still lodged in his partner. He rocked his hips, showing his cock wasn't going anywhere.

"H-Hank…" he groaned. "Fuck, don't do that—"

"Hush, pup," Hank said, cutting him off. "Take a nap while you have the chance."

With that said, Antonio settled against his mate, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders, listening to Hank and the team talk about the case before drifting off to sleep before the next onslaught of his heat hit him.


End file.
